Demona
Demona is a villain from Gargoyles. The former mate of Goliath who distrusted humans, she ended up turning her frustrations into an outright hatred and she now desires to kill them all in response to how they have mistreated their kind over the years. Appearance Demona has blue skin, her wings sporting a darker blue exterior and purple interior, and red hair. As a gargoyle, she wears a golden tiara and a band on her ﻿left upper arm. For clothing she wears a white loincloth with a matching single strap top. Demona was granted a "gift" by Puck that allowed her to walk around in daylight without turning to stone, but at a price. While a gargoyle at night, she'd transform into a human by day, and the transformation is very painful. Though initially furious at Puck's trick, she realized the advantages of her human form, as she later took up the alias of Dominique Destine. As a human, she retains her red hair, has green eyes and is quite beautiful. While running Nightstone Unlimited, she wears a red jacket with matching skirt and pumps and a white shirt under her suit. Due to transforming into her gargoyle form while still wearing her human clothing, Demona has to repeatedly replace them, as they get shredded. Personality Demona was originally very kind and caring for her clan, much like her daughter though she did hold disdain against humans for their mistreatment of her kind. However, after her plan to free her clan from human servitude backfired, she became bitter and hateful, misplacing her own guilt onto humans in general, blaming them for her sins rather than admitting what her own actions had caused. She forged an unlikely pact with Macbeth to become his advisor in exchange for his youth. However, she betrayed him after getting suspicious that he might betray her, only for her actions to again cost her a clan and worse yet her own mortality as she was irrevocably bound to him, making them both immortal unless one of them kills the other. She is not above using ancient sorcery to assist Xanatos in mutual goals. However, she does retain a soft spot for her daughter, Angela, and tries unsuccessfully to win her over to her side. History Powers & abilities Gargoyle Physiology: Demona holds the inherit physical abilities of a gargoyle: super-strength, durability,gliding, prolonged youth, etc. But that pales in comparison to her true strengths. Sorcery: Demona was secretly tutored by the Archmage, becoming a capable and dangerous sorceress, which enabled her to utilize almost any magical artifact she could get her claws on, such as the Grimorum Arcanorum or Titania's Mirror. Technology Adept: Demona would also develop a fine understanding and use of science and technology in the 20th century, using high-tech equipment and weaponry where sorcery failed, one of her favorite weapons being a laser cannon. She was also able to combine Sorcery and Science to produce more powerful means of reaching her goals, such as Coldstone and a virus that would kill all of humanity while the Gargoyles survived thanks to an artifact called the "praying gargoyle". Human Form: After Puck "thanked" Demona for an interesting pasttime, she gained the power to become a Human during daylight, though the transformation is very painful, it is also quick. Being the ever-deceitful demon she is, Demona used her human form to create an alias, Dominque Destine, to become the CEO of her own company, Nightstone Unlimited, providing Demona with several advantages her gargoyle form could not give her. Immortality: As part of the pact she entered with MacBeth when meeting the weird sisters Demona not only gained her prime body but became immortal and eternal, she does not age and will soon revive if she is killed. The only way for Demona to die permanently is if MacBeth kills her or if she kills him. Since the spell linked them both together, both feel each others pain when close, and both of them will die if one kills the other. Manipulation: Probably Demona's most dangerous weapon is her mind, as she can fabricate ingenious plans, back-up plans, all deceitful and self-serving, and she is also a skilled manipulator, having fooled and used Xanatos, MacBeth, Brooklyn, her own daughter Angela, Goliath, and more. Gallery Gargoyles-Demona2.gif|Clip-art of Demona Demona red eyes.jpg Demona wings Cloaked.png Demona.jpg Demona Crouching.jpg FTDemona2.png|"Future Tense" Demona Human_Demona.jpg|Demona in her human form Demona Human2.jpg Dominique.png|Dominique Destine Wings9.png|Demona in mid-transformation External Links Demonaat GargWiki Category:Gargoyles Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Traitors Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Scottish characters Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Parents Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderers Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Persuadors and Manipulators Category:Video game bosses